


Been a long time comin', no pun intended

by KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Because that's the best kind really, Borderline Porn, Fanart, M/M, Scars, fanart of fanfiction, of WONDERFUL fanfiction, trans!daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic/pseuds/KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Hillbilly_with_a_heart_of_Gold's series <i>The Boy With the Thorn in His Side </i>, inspired mostly by the image in Daryl's head in part 41: Alastain Cousin.</p>
<p>EDIT: Reuploaded with better copy of picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been a long time comin', no pun intended

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutouts to Bennyhatter for helping me pick back up a pencil, Ijustwantedyoutoneedme for talking me through logistics and giving me love and support, and MaroonCamaro and TWDObsessive for cheering me on when I wanted to throw my sketchbook against the wall.
> 
> Ellis you are a treasure, and I've been wanting to draw fanart for your Trans!Daryl series for a long time (because I'm crazy in love with it, a true epic, and rereading some of it for refrence reminded me just how GOOD it is) - I just didn't have the courage to attempt it. But this collection we all are gifting you made me give it a try, and I hope you enjoy what I came up with. :) you are insanely talented, and just a wonderful person, thank you for being you and keep doing what you love <3
> 
> To everyone else, go read The Boy With the Thorn in His Side! It is an amazing, complex and crazy entertaining series that is a must read! http://archiveofourown.org/series/198770


End file.
